


Three's company

by Devoted2pam



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam





	Three's company

Joan Ferguson wasn't one to submit to anyone, well that is unless that someone happens to be worshipping at the alter of her sex. She was laid out on her bed grasping the sheets and praying to a god she didn't believe in, waiting for the crest to overtake her rigid body into the bliss that she so needed. Because she was in such a position, she didn't hear the knocking at the front door of her home, nor did she hear tiny footsteps walk through her house calling her name and she equally didn't hear said footsteps walk up her stairs and open her bedroom door  
"Joan, are you in he-" Vera barely got the words out before being confronted with her naked boss in the throes of passion,o  
"oh, shit, oh my god, oh I'm so sorry" she stuttered out as her face turned an embarrassing shade of what can only be described as fire engine red. 

Joan sat up quickly, causing the delightful woman in between her ivory thighs to push herself back onto her knees and turn back to look at Vera.  
"Vera! what exactly do you think you are doing coming into my home unannounced!"  
"oh, I um, well I did knock, uh, numerous times, but uh, there was no answer, clearly, you are uh, busy, I'm so sorry"  
The woman in the bed who was clearly enjoying the discomfort playing out on Vera's face, turned to Joan and said,  
"I don't mind if your friend wants to join Joan, she's a delightful mouthful I bet"  
Joan smirked at the woman and turned back to Vera,  
" well Vera you clearly have my attention now, so what is it that's so important you have to barge in and interrupt my personal time"  
Vera was looking at the floor because god knows she wasn't sure where she should be focusing her eyes exactly!  
"um, I actually uh was just coming to see how you were, I know it was a rough day at work, and I wanted to make sure you were uh ok, which clearly I can tell you are more than alright"  
Joan chuckled, "well to be honest Vera, I'm a bit disappointed, if you had waited just a few minutes more before barging in, that would of been most satisfying for me, but alas here we are."  
"right, um I'm sorry I'll just be going, sorry again"  
"Well Vera you did come all this way to check on me, how very thoughtful of you by the way. You yourself seem to be a bit tense, it was a hard day at work however and my lovely friend Jasmine here wouldn't object to you joining us for a little debrief as it were, what do you say hmmm?"  
Vera stared at Joan, and back to Jasmine who was smiling at her and licking her lips, she took a step into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.  
Joan chuckled and looked at Jasmine, "Jasmine, would you be so kind as to make Miss Bennet a bit more comfortable, the poor dear looks absolutely tense" she smirked, as she moved herself up the bed to rest her back against the headboard. Jasmine slowly got up and walked over to Vera and slowly started to remove her uniform, first her jacket, then the tie followed by the crisp white shirt. She got down on her knees and slowly slid the skirt down her legs and allowed Vera to step out of it. She stood back up and walked around Vera so she was behind her and undid her bra, as she did she started planting kisses on Vera's neck and shoulders while sliding the bra straps down her arms and letting it drop to the floor. Joan watched Jasmine and Vera intently, she saw the lust in Vera's face, the subtle way her eyes fluttered when Jasmine was kissing her neck, the way her hips twitched when she ran her tongue over the shell of Vera's ear. Jasmine put her hands on Vera's hip and slid her forefinger and thumb inside the band of her underwear and slid them slowly down over her firm ass to the floor.  
"My Vera, you look so much more relaxed already! why don't you come have a seat hmm?" Joan said, as she slowly opened her legs indicating with a nod of her head for Vera to sit in between them.  
Vera walked over to the bed and climbed on, she got in between Joan's legs and rested her back against Joan's chest. Joan took both of her leg and hooked them inside of Vera's thighs so the young woman couldn't close them.  
"Jasmine dear, do help yourself to this lovely girl if you don't mind?"  
Jasmine smiled, "Yes Miss Ferguson" , she said as she slowly started to kiss up Vera's thighs, making sure to take her time to coat each leg with tiny bites and sucks, causing Vera's breathing to become more erratic. Joan tilted Vera's head to the side as she started to lick and suck on her neck, causing Vera to moan and throw her head back against Joan's shoulder to give her more access. Joan put both arms underneath Vera's and placed both of her hands on Vera's erect nipples giving them a pinch and then started kneading the firm flesh. Vera placed her hands overtop of Joan's encouraging her to go harder, as she felt Jasmine's tongue tease her slit she jerked her hips and Joan flexed her legs to keep Vera still. Jasmine ran tongue up one side of Vera's outer lips and down the other causing the woman to shudder. Joan softly bit the sinewy part of Vera's neck then ran her tongue up to her ear and around the shell,  
" does it feel good Vera? do you feel , more relaxed?" she said, and Vera could almost hear the smirk in her voice,  
"yes, god yes" she panted  
Jasmine then took her hand and slowly inserted two fingers into Vera's now drenched pussy as she did this she ran her tongue up her slit and started to slowly circle her clit.  
"oh, fuck, shit!" Vera moaned,  
Joan chuckled, "quite the vocabulary you have Vera, are you having trouble articulating yourself better?"  
Vera ignored Joan, she wasn't sure she was able to talk at the moment anyway.

Joan continued kneading and rubbing Vera's breasts while Jasmine used her talented tongue and fingers to bring Vera over the edge to an orgasmic bliss, Vera let out a long moan that sounded more like a strangled cry for mercy. Jasmine lifted her head and wiped her mouth on the inside of Vera's thigh and looked up expectantly at Joan for her next instruction.  
Joan moved her legs out of Vera's way allowing her to sit up while Joan lifted herself up off the bed and walked down to where Jasmine sat, "good job Jasmine, I do believe you have helped Vera unwind, wouldn't you say? that certainly deserves a reward for such hard work." Jasmine stood up in front of Joan and bowed her head submissively as Joan ran her hand down the woman's cheek and cupped her throat, the woman sighed and tilted her head back giving Joan better access. Joan applied a bit of pressure as the woman slowly fluttered her eyes clearly enjoying anything Joan was willing to give her. Joan motioned for Vera to get up off the bed, Jasmine went and sat in the middle of the bed with her back against the headboard, much like Joan had done earlier and spread her legs to reveal a very wet and inviting haven. Joan crawled up the bed in between Jasmines legs, she positioned herself with her face down and her ass up providing Vera with a delicious view of everything she had to offer. Vera saw this as an invitation, and slowly got behind Joan and started massaging her bum and lower back, while Joan started to rub her tongue over Jasmine's wet slit, collecting all the juices that were running out. Jasmine put her hand on Joan's head urging her to go deeper, harder, anything, she just needed more! Joan softly chuckled as she thrust her tongue into Jasmines cunt and started fucking the woman fast and hard. Vera slid her fingers down Joan's bum crack to the wet folds of her pussy and slid two fingers in, matching her thrusts with Joan's rhythm of tongue fucking Jasmine. Jasmine was panting and gasping, pulling on her hard nipple with her left hand while her right was still wound in Joan's hair holding the woman to her drenched cunt. Vera, without warning slid a third finger into Joan and Joan let out a deep moan that sent vibrations through Jasmines sex making the woman buck her hips into the eager mouth.  
"fuck, oh fuck me Joan! god don't stop please!!"  
Joan felt Jasmines body go rigid and then explode into spasms as she felt and tasted the woman's orgasm rip through her body like a firework.  
"Keep going Vera, I'm so close, make me cum!!"  
Vera had never heard a more beautiful thing in her life, she was amazed that she was able to bring this superior creature to the brink of pleasure and push her over and actually have her asking for it!! Vera quickly dipped her head and replaced her fingers with her mouth and lapped Joan's cunt with a fevered frenzy, she moaned at how delicious the woman was and how she would never in her life time get her fill of this delightful goddess. Joan arched her back and gasped as she felt every nerve ending in her body explode and shatter into an infinite number of pieces. Vera slowly moved her head, allowing Joan to collapse onto the bed.  
Vera smiled to herself, perhaps she should show up at Joan's unannounced more often?


End file.
